1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug device, especially to a plug device with a changeable adapter to comply with different electrical socket standards in different countries.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
With the economic development, business among countries has become more and more frequent. Businessmen are often on a business trip across different countries. However, electrical sockets differ by countries. For example, the electrical sockets in USA, United Kingdom, Australia and continental Europe are all different from one another. Consequently, electrical plugs for the electrical sockets also differ by countries. Whenever a businessman goes on the business trip abroad and wants to charge electronic devices carried with him, such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant, laptop and the like, the businessman has to prepare a transformer or a battery charger that has plugs fitting in the specific socket of the country and preparing different transformers or battery chargers for different countries is troublesome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a plug device with a changeable adapter to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.